(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of Safing and Arming (S&A) devices for spin stabilized electronically fuzed projectiles containing a high explosive bursting charge such as are fired from a rapid fire gun.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
To increase the effectiveness of smaller caliber, such as 20-30 mm, projectiles fired from rapid fire guns mounted on aircraft, helicopters and ground vehicles, projectiles of such caliber have been developed which include a high explosive bursting charge located within the casing of the projectile. Electronic fuzing systems for such projectiles have also been developed to complete the firing train of the projectile, or arm the projectile, when certain predetermined conditions have been satisfied such as the passage of a predetermined period of time since the projectile was fired. In addition, such fuzing systems have the capability of sensing when the projectile strikes a target so that the fuzing system can produce a firing signal to initiate a detonator which when the firing train between the detonator and the bursting charge is unobstructed, or complete, causes the bursting charge of the projectile to detonate or explode a predetermined period of time after the projectile hits the target. This delay is intended to permit the projectile to penetrate into the interior of the target, such as an aircraft, to inflict maximum damage.
Because of the limited volumetric capacity of small caliber projectiles it is improtant that the volume required by the safing and arming device of each projectile be minimized. It is also important that the firing train of the projectile is manufactured, notwithstanding the thermal and electromagnetic environments and physical forces to which the projectile may be subjected during such period, until after the projectile is fired from a gun and the fuzing system of the projectile produces an electrical arming signal. The arming signal is normally produced when the projectile is clear of the platform on which the gun from which the projectile is fired so that the subsequent detonation of the projectile will not damage the platform from which it was fired or the crew serving such platform, or both.